YAOI Virus
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Karin dan Ino adalah sepasang sahabat yang mengidap penyakit berbahaya. Penyakit apakah yang diderita keduanya ? Keduanya merupakan penderita fujoshi akut. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh duo fujoshi ini saat 2 teman mereka melakukan skinship yang menurut mereka merupakan tahap awal dari masuknya virus Yaoi ? /BL/SasuNaru/RnR please ?


**YAOI Virus**

.

.

.

Warning ! Mengandung konten **Boys Love** yang mengarah pada **humor** dengan bumbu **gaje **dan dimasak dengan **alur** yang terlampau **cepat** sehingga menimbulkan rasa **garing** yang teramat **aneh**. Tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya taburan **typo(s).**

Tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadinya alergi, rasa mual, dan pening pada setiap pembacanya. So, berhati-hatilah.

Enjoy reading, minna~

.

.

.

Karin dan Ino adalah sepasang sahabat yang mengidap penyakit berbahaya dan membuat mereka sering mengalami insomnia, jantung berdebar kencang, juga labilnya emosi. Penyakit apakah yang diderita keduanya ? Fujoshi, keduanya merupakan penderita fujoshi akut. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh duo fujoshi ini saat 2 teman mereka melakukan skinship yang menurut mereka merupakan tahap awal dari masuknya virus Yaoi ?

.

.

.

"Ino, menurutmu diantara Sasuke dan Naruto siapa yang pantas menjadi seme ?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Naruto dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih manly" jelas Ino pada Karin, sahabatnya

"Ah, kau benar. Kyaaaa~ mereka sangat cocok. Kau setuju denganku kan, Ino ?"

"Tentu saja. Pikiran kita kan selalu sama"

"Be-"

"Ohayou, minna~" sebuah suara merdu nan memekakan telinga memotong ucapan Karin

"Ohayou, Naru" jawab Ino dan Karin bersamaan

Siswa yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu menyapa seorang siswa berambur biru dongker yang tengah serius membaca buku.

"Ohayou, Teme"

"Ohayou, Dobe"

"I-ino, lihat lihat" pekik Karin namun hanya bisa didengar oleh Ino

"Apa apa apa ?"

"Ah~ kau terlambat. Tadi Sasuke menjawab sapaan Naruto lho"

"Benarkah ? Sayang sekali aku tak melihatnya. Hiks hiks"

"Jangan sedih. Kita tunggu moment mereka lagi, ne ?"

"Hmmm"

.

.

_Break Time_

"Naru, ayo ke kantin"

"Ayo~"

"Oi, Sasuke ! Pinjam ponselmu ya ?"

"Hn"

.

"Ino, kau tau band rock yang bagus ?" tanya Kiba

"Mmm, the gazette ? Coba kau tonton mv mereka"

"Ini keren"

"Apa itu ?"

"The Invisible Wall"

"Itu tidak bagus. Coba kau lihat Filth in Beauty"

"Woahh, ini keren"

"Mana mana mana ?" Ino merebut ponsel yang berada di tangan Kiba

"Kyaa ! Dasar mesum. Pantas saja kau bilang bagus. Ternyata ada..." Ino menggantungkan ucapannya

"Hehehe"

"Kiba, itu bukan ponselmu, kan ?" tanya Karin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam

"Eh ? Iya, ini punya Sasuke"

"Ino, carikan aku lagu rock yang bagus~" pinta Kiba

"Sini biar kucarikan" Karin merebut ponsel Sasuke dari tangan Kiba

"Ino, kau sebut nama bandnya. Biar aku yang mendownload lagunya"

"Girugamesh"

"Karin, coba kau cek pulsa Sasuke. Bisa-bisa kita diberikan deathglare gratis selama setahun penuh kalau pulsanya sampai habis" saran Ino

"Baiklah baiklah"

Ino melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kiba mengenai band rock asal Jepang. Tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam saat mendengar Karin terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk. Ino, air, ambilkan aku air. Cepat"

"Ini. Pelan-pelan, Karin" Ino sangat panik melihat keadaan sahabatnya ini

"Hah~" Karin mendesah lega

"Daijobu desu ka ?"

"Daijobu, Ino"

"Kau kenapa sih, Karin ? Kenapa sampai terbatuk-batuk seperti itu ?"

"Ah, iie"

"Kiba, ini. Sudah kudownloadkan"

"Ah, arigatou, Ino, Karin"

"Douita" jawab Ino dan Karin bersamaan

Setelah Kiba menjauh, Karin mulai merapatkan dirinya dengan Ino. Hal ini membuat Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nande nano, Karin ?"

"Kau tau..."

"..tau ?"

"Tadi..."

"..tadi ?"

"Aku..."

"Demi Dewa Jashin ! Aku akan menggunduli rambutmu jika kau bertele-tele seperti itu !"

"Aish, baiklah baiklah. Tadi aku melihat riwayat panggilan di ponsel Sasuke"

"Lalu ?"

"Ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto"

"E-eh ? Benarkah ?"

"Umm, jam 9 tadi"

"Untuk apa Naruto menelepon Sasuke saat pelajaran berlangsung ?"

"Merindukan Sasuke mungkin ?"

"Hahaha, kita benar-benar fujoshi akut"

"Lihat, mereka kembali" bisik Karin saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kelas

"Kami-sama, mereka dekat sekali"

"Ah~ mereka cocok sekali"

"Tapi Sasuke terlihat dingin"

"Kau benar. Seandainya kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyatukan mereka" lirih Karin

"Karin, lihat" bisik Ino saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan sambil mendengarkan musik dari mp3 milik Sasuke

"Kami-sama, Sasuke benar-benar memiliki aura seme yang kuat. Aku bisa merasakannya" komentar Karin

"Yah, kenapa Sasuke malah pergi~" ucap Ino dan Karin bersamaan. Keduanya menghela nafas kecewa.

.

.

"Ayo pulang, Teme"

"Hn"

"Teme, liburan musim panas ini kau mau kemana ?"

"Hn"

"Teme, aku serius"

"Tidak tau"

"Aish tidak seru"

"Naruto.. Sasuke.." suara seseorang menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan Naruto

"Nande nano, Kiba ?"

"Ano, apa kalian sudah memiliki rencana untuk liburan musim panas ini ?"

"Belum" jawab Naruto lesu

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami ?"

"E-eh ? Kau sudah punya rencana ?"

"Ya, kau mau ikut tidak ?"

"Tapi kalian akan pergi kemana dan siapa saja yang akan ikut ?"

"Salah satu villaku di kawasan utara Jepang. Aku, Hinata-chan, Gaara, dan Neji. Jadi bagaimana ?"

"Aku ikut. Bagaimana denganmu, Teme ?"

"Hn"

"Yosh ! Sudah diputuskan, kita akan berlibur di villa milik Kiba" ucap Naruto penuh semangat masa muda

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, kini musim panas datang menghampiri. Menyapa setiap orang melalui teriknya sinar mentari. Delapan orang remaja tengah bersiap-siap menuju villa milik teman mereka.

"Lho ? Ino ? Karin ? Kalian juga ikut ?"

"Ya, Hinata meminta kami menemaninya. Sekalian berjaga-jaga jika puppy mesum ini berbuat sesuatu yang ti-"

"Hey hey hey aku mendengarnya"

"Sudahlah, jangan berkelahi" lerai Neji

"Kyaa~ Neji, kau benar-benar seme sejati untuk Gaa-chan" pekik Ino dan Karin bersamaan. Sepertinya virus fujoshi mereka mulai memberontak.

'**BLUUSH**'

Pipi Gaara menjadi senada dengan surainya. Hal ini membuat Neji selaku seme Gaara tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi itu.

'**KLIK**'

'**KLIK**'

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Kiba

"Huh ? Hanya mengabadikan moment indah" jawab Ino dan Karin sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosa

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Orang itu adalah Naruto. Naruto merasa sedih dan iri pada Neji dan Gaara. Ia juga ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang ia cintai namun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Mengapa ? Sebab Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya selalu bersikap dingin berbeda dengan Neji yang akan berubah menjadi orang yang teramat perhatian jika sudah menyangkut hal yang berhubungan dengan Gaara.

"Ayo berangkat" ucapan Kiba menarik Naruto dari lamunannya. Mereka memasuki van milik Kiba lalu memilih tempat yang menurut mereka nyaman.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hal ini disadari oleh Gaara yang merupakan sahabat Naruto.

"Naru, daijobu desu ka ?"

"Daijobu" jawab Naruto pelan

"Tidurlah, kau tampak kusut"

"Aku pinjam bahumu" ucap Naruto seraya menaruh kepalanya di bahu Gaara

.

.

"Naru, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai" Gaara mengguncangkan bahu Naruto

"Eunnghhh, sudah sampai ?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak

"Iya, ayo cepat turun. Yang lain sudah di dalam" Gaara menunjuk villa milik Kiba

"Umm"

"Ah akhirnya kau datang, Naru" ucap Kiba saat melihat Naruto dan Gaara memasuki villa

"Kalian membicarakan apa ?"

"Pembagian kamar"

"Aku sekamar dengan siapa ?" tanya Naruto

"Kau dengan Sasuke"

"Aku mau sekamar dengan Gaara~"

"Iie, Gaara sekamar denganku" ucap Neji seraya menenggelamkan Gaara dalam pelukannya

"Pelit !" cibir Naruto

"Tch, sudahlah Naruto. Terima saja"

"Iya, Uzumaki-san. Lagipula Uchiha-san tidak mungkin berbuat jahat padamu" Hinata mendukung ucapan sang kekasih

'Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang ia tidak mungkin berbuat jahat padaku sedangkan ia telah menyakiti perasaanku. Huweeee' batin Naruto menangis

"Kami ke kamar duluan, ne ? Badanku butuh istirahat" ucap Ino dan Karin

"Kami juga" ucap Neji sembari menarik lengan Gaara menuju kamar mereka

"Aku juga" ucap Kiba dan Hinata bersamaan

Kini tinggalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh dua pemuda single ini. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mereka dan diikuti oleh yang satu lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berdebat mengenai...

"Aku tidak mau tau ! Pokoknya kau harus tidur di lantai !"

"Tidak akan. Kau saja yang tidur di lantai"

"APAA ?! Hey mengalahlah sesekali. Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan sih ?!"

"Memangnya kau perempuan, Dobe ?"

"Yah apa maksudmu ?! Tentu saja aku laki-laki"

"Sasuke ! Naruto ! Diamlah, kalian mengganggu istirahat kami" teriak Neji dan Kiba bersamaan

Kamar Sasuke dan Naruto berada diantara kamar NejiGaa dan Kiba, jadi wajar saja pertengkaran mereka didengar oleh ketiga teman mereka. Sasuke berdecih setelah ditegur oleh Neji dan Kiba sementara Naruto mendengus nafas kesal.

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbagi ranjang. Di kamar mereka hanya tersedia satu ranjang berukuran king size. Hal inilah yang membuat keduanya bertengkar. Padahal sesungguhnya tidak ada yang perlu dipertengkarkan, ranjang king size itu sengaja didesain untuk 2 orang.

.

.

**'TOK TOK TOK'**

"Sasuke, Naruto, ayo bangun. Makan malam sudah siap" teriak Gaara

"Sasuke, Naru-"

**'CEKLEK'**

"Ya ya ya, kami sudah bangun, kaa-san" cibir Naruto

"Cepatlah, yang lain sudah menunggu"

"Kalian lama sekali. Terlalu larut dalam nostalgia, heh ?" sindir Kiba

"Diamlah" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah nan mengintimidasi dan berhasil membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri

"Hey, sudahlah. Kita kesini bukan untuk bertengkar" lerai Neji

"Ayo makan. Itadakimasu" ucap Naruto, Ino, dan Karin bersamaan

.

"Hah, kenyangnya~" ucap Naruto

"Hinata memang paling ahli memasak" puji Ino

"Kau berlebihan, Ino" ucap Hinata merendah

"Yang dikatakan Ino itu benar, Hinata" Karin mendukung ucapan sahabatnya

"Dimana Gaara, Neji, dan Kiba ?" tanya Naruto

"Tidur" jawab Karin

"Jam segini ? Ckck, dasar tukang tidur" cibir Naruto

"Sepertinya kami juga harus ke kamar" ucap Ino

"Baiklah, oyasumi"

Kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang tengah. Keduanya menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan film horror. Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mulai merapat pada Sasuke.

"Gyaaaaaah" Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan rambutnya diacak pelan. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan manik sekelam malam milik Sasuke tengah menatapnya lembut. Namun Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakini mulai senada dengan warna surai Gaara. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

"Eunghhhh" lenguh Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, ia merasakan seluruh badannya pegal-pegal. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang tidak asing lagi yaitu Sasuke.

'Astaga, apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa aku bisa tidur sambil memeluk Sasuke. Oh Kami-sama, ini sungguh memalukan. Semoga tidak ada yang melihat kami dalam posisi seperti ini' batin Naruto panik namun tidak menghentikan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

Dengan ragu, Naruto mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Teme, ayo bangun, sudah pagi"

"..."

"Teme.."

"..."

'Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain' batin Naruto sembari tertawa nista

"HEY UCHIHA SASUKE PANGERAN KULKAS RAMBUT PANTAT AYAM, AYO BANGUUUUUN !"

"Tch, berisik. Tidak bisakah kau bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih halus ?!"

"Aku sudah mencobanya tapi kau masih saja tidur seperti orang mati"

"Dimana yang lain ?" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah, aku akan mencari ke kamar mereka"

"Hn"

Sasuke tengah menikmati jus tomat yang dibuatnya sampai sebuah suara-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

'**BRUUUUUSHH**'

-membuatnya menyemburkan jus tomatnya dengan tidak elit.

"Teme, lihat !" Naruto menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat panik. Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan teliti. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi Sasuke.

"T-teme ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto takut-takut

"Demi Dewa Jashin ! Kenapa kau begitu histeris ?! Ini hanya memo dari Kiba, bukan surat teror, Dobe !"

"G-gomen" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya

"Hhh, sudahlah"

"Sasuke, cotto matte" Naruto menarik ujung baju Sasuke

"Nande ?"

"K-kau t-tidak mau menyusul mereka ke hutan ?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke, ia terlalu takut untuk menatap Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau mau menyusul mereka ?"

"E-eh ?"

"Sarapanlah dulu. Setelah itu kita susul mereka"

"B-benarkah ? Kau mau ?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar

"Hn"

.

.

"Teme~ ayo cepat" teriak Naruto tak sabaran

"Sebentar, Dobe. Kita harus membawa perleng-"

"Kita hanya pergi ke hutan dekat sini. Tidak perlu membawa barang-barang merepotkan itu" potong Naruto

"Ini untuk keselamatan, Dobe"

"Ya baiklah baiklah. Terserah padamu saja, Tuan Uchiha yang pandai"

"Ayo" ajak Sasuke

Keduanya kini telah memasuki hutan, berniat menyusul teman-teman mereja yang telah lebih dulu pergi. Naruto terus berceloteh ria dan diselingi senandung yang berhasil membuat semua hewan ketakutan. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab...

"Teme, aku lelah"

"Kukira kau tidak pernah merasa lelah" cibir Sasuke

"Istirahat dulu, ne ?" pinta Naruto

"Hn"

Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon tua. Sasuke merasa sedikit iba dengan Naruto, Sasuke pun menyodorkan minuman isotonik pada Naruto tanpa suara.

"Woahh, arigatou" ucap Naruto

"Hn"

**'SRAKK SRAKK SRAKK'**

"T-teme, i-itu suara apa ?" Naruto mulai gemetaran

"Entahlah, Dobe. Akan kuperiksa"

"Jangan !"

"Hn ?"

"Bagaimana jika itu binatang buas ? Aku tidak mau kau terluka"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ?"

'Oh demi Dewa Jashin, dasar mulut bodoh ! Kenapa kau berbicara tanpa berpikir ! Kuso kuso kuso !' rutuk Naruto dalam hati

"Tunggu disini, Dobe"

Sasuke mulai mendekati sumber suara, ia meningkatkan kewaspadaan karena ia tak tau apa yang ada dibalik semak-semak itu. Sasuke meraih semak-semak itu dan membukanya perlahan. Sasuke sangat terkejut karena dibalik semak-semak itu ada anak rubah berekor sembilan yang biasa disebut kitsune.

"Ah, kawaii~" pekik Naruto. Naruto hendak menangkap anak kitsune itu tetapi ia dengan cekatannya berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Naruto tak mau kalah, ia mengejar kitsune kecil itu penuh semangat.

"Dobe, tunggu. Jangan masuk ke dalam hutan sendirian" teriak Sasuke

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa"

'Naruto ?!' batin Sasuke panik. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

"Dobe ? Kau dimana ?" teriak Sasuke

"Teme, hiks hiks"

"Kami-sama, aku akan turun. Tunggu sebentar" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Naruto terperosok ke jurang walau tidak terlalu dalam tetap saja ia khawatir pada keadaan Naruto

"Teme, hiks hiks" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke saat Sasuke berada di depannya

"Ssssshh, sudahlah. Aku disini"

"Huweeeeeeee" tangis Naruto pecah

"Apa kau terluka ?"

"Kakiku, kakiku sakit" ucap Naruto sesenggukan

"Sini kulihat" Sasuke mulai memeriksa kaki Naruto

"Kau terkilir, Dobe"

"Sakit, hiks hiks"

"Ayo kita cari jalan pulang"

"Tapi kakiku..."

"Naiklah" ucap Sasuke seraya berjongkok

.

.

Matahari telah beristirahat, kini bulan menggantikan tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi. Bulan tengah menatap sepasang anak manusia yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon. Tampak gurat kelelahan menghiasi wajah rupawan mereka.

"Teme, bagaimana ini ? Aku takut berada disini"

"Entahlah, Dobe. Sedari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar dan kembali ke tempat ini"

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu" lanjut Sasuke

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aishiteru, Dobe"

"Oyasu- APAAA ?!"

"Ta-tadi kau mengatakan apa, Teme ? Ulangi sekali lagi"

"Yang kau dengar apa ?" Sasuke bertanya balik sembari tersenyum

" T-t-tadi kau bilang kalau kau menc-c-cintaiku"

"Lalu ?"

"Apa itu benar ?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda ?" tanya Sasuke sembari menangkup pipi Naruto

"K-kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan ?" selidik Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe. Benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke

Sasuke mulai memajukan wajahnya sementara Naruto menutup manik safirnya sedikit demi sedikit dan '**CHUUP**'

**'KLIK'**

**'KLIK'**

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut mendengar suara kamera disertai kilatan cahaya. Keduanya segera memisahkan diri dan menoleh ke asal kilatan cahaya.

"Kyaaaa, manisnya~"

"Kita beruntung hari ini, Ino"

"Akhirnya kalian bersatu juga" ucap Kiba, Neji dan Gaara

"S-se-sejak kapan kalian disitu ?" Naruto tergagap

"Sejak pagi tadi, kami sudah mengawasi kalian" jawab Kiba

"Well, sebenarnya ini adalah ide duo fujoshi akut itu" tunjuk Kiba pada Ino dan Karin

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ino dan Karin tengah merencanakan sesuatu, keduanya mengirimkan pesan singkat pada teman-teman mereka minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

Setelah makan malam, enam orang remaja yang terdiri dari Ino, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara berkumpul di kamar Ino dan Karin.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan ?" tanya Kiba

"Apa kalian menyadari jika Sasuke dan Naruto sebenarnya saling menyukai ?" tanya Ino

"Mereka memang saling menyukai" jawab Gaara

"Bagaimana jika kita menyatukan mereka ?" tanya Karin antusias

"Aku setuju" sahut keempatnya

"Tapi bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Hinata

"Kita cari kitsune, lalu pancing mereka ke dalam hutan" jawab Karin

"Kitsune ? Untuk apa ?" tanya Gaara

"Kau tau kan kalau Naruto sangat menyukai kitsune ? Kita pancing mereka ke dalam hutan, setelah itu letakkan kitsune di dekat mereka. Di tengah hutan, tepatnya di jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam, kita siapkan makanan kesukaan kitsune. Naruto pasti akan mengejar kitsune dan terjatuh-"

"Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya ?" tanya Neji

"Tidak. Tenang saja" sahut Karin

"Ino, lanjutkan" lanjut Karin

"Nah, saat Naruto terjatuh pasti Sasuke akan menolongnya. Dan adegan selanjutnya biarlah mereka yang menentukan. Aku harap Sasuke akan mengungkapkan perasaannya" jelas Ino

"Bagaimana ? Kalian setuju ?"

"Ya"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Begitulah ceritanya" ucap Kiba

"Kalian menyebalkan" Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi, kami berhasil membuat kalian bersatu. Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih pada kami" cerocos Karin

"Sudahlah. Hari sudah sangat gelap, lebih baik kita kembali ke villa sekarang" ucap Gaara

Delapan remaja itu pun kembali ke villa dengan penuh senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo Yo Yo

Aika nganterin ff humor + romance buat readers semua

Gimana ceritanya ? Lucu ? Atau garing T.T ?

.

Well, ff ini Aika buat khusus untuk onee-chan tercinta, Little Kyung Kyung

Nah karena Aika udah buatin, onee-chan mau nggak mau harus review, kekeke~

.

Untuk readers yang lain, Aika tunggu reviewnya juga

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu~

.

Aika pamit dulu, ne ?

Jaa ne (^.^)/


End file.
